German Empire
|image1 = Flag of Kaiserreich.png|nation_name = Deutsche Kaiserreich|capital = 30px|link= Neu Berlin Neu Berlin|motto = Gott mit uns! ( God with us)|language = 30px German 30px English|religion = Protestantism|color = Heil dir im Siegerkranz https://youtu.be/K-9UERP6Umw|leader = 30px FrederickIII|prime_minister = N/A|chancellors = N/A|towns = 20|member_of = 30px Europe|political_system = 30px Absolute Monarchy|economic_system = 30px Mixed economy|largest_city = 30px Neu Berlin|demonym = German, Kaiser-reicher}} German Empire The German Empire is a nation in Europe based off of the irl Empire during WW1. The nation began under the wings of Prussia, based in Ost-Preussens, after the collapse of Nazi Germany, Prussia and the remnants of the Nazi Reich unified into the Kaiserreich under FrederickIII. Later it was renamed into German Empire. History Creation The German Empire was founded under the name Nazi_Germany by Adolf_Hitlar on November 18th, 2018. Anschluss of Nazi Germany When Adolf_Hitlar was banned the Kaiserreich broke away and eventually annexed all of Hitlar's failed Greater Reich. Hitlar and most of Nazi Germany had to flee to another server. Banning of WilhelmI The Kaiser's account got hacked in april 2019 thus resulting in the Account FrederickII being created. Unluckily didn't staff transfer the leadership of Kaiserreich from WilhelmI to FrederickIII. After 40 days did WilhelmI get deregistered and thus Berlin was without a leader. The towny plugin's algorithm solved this by putting the newest member of Berlin as leader of German Empire. The unlucky part with this is that the person put in position, NamelessPrussian was a one-timer and never returned. Since then xWaazes _ set up a theory to explain how this worked and is due to execute the retake the 6th of June. The Great Decline During May 2019, after the EMC server was closed and re-opened several times, serious issues was growing up. The fall of the economy made German Empire to lose It's formal Kaiser and some inhabitans lost their claims, this led to a serious decline of players activity. But there was another problem, the increase in players, this new problems made the queue slower than ever and Kaiserreich's player activity was decreasing. Another fact was the decline in population, in fact the country lost a 50% of It's population, mostly in Neu_Berlin (Its capital). A month later on the 10th of June 2019 this great problem ended with with entrance of new cities like Hamburg and with the building of a new infrastrucuture that connects all german cities: the U-Bahn. The creation of the Pact of Steel On the 6th of June 2019, German Empire's Prinz Wilhelm II and the Duce of Socialist Republic of Italy signed a Pact of Steel to have a great and long alliance and a great military cooperation for the future years. It was signed at 18:08 UTC. A New Age Reborn During the last days of the Great Decline a new great city entered the nation: Hamburg. The works on the Grosse Halle strated again after a long postponing and a new great underground infrastructure is taking shape: The U-Bahn. These changes led to a New Age for the nation, now the Empire is growing again. German Empire-Deutschland War On the 10th of June 2019, the Kaiser FrederickIII declared war on Deutschland. Government Kaiserreich is a Constitutional Monarchy governed by Kaiser FrederickIII. Currently there isn't a Kanzler, the elections are suspended. Millitary Kaiserreich has an army called Deutsches Heer '(''Germany Army), it is currently formed by thirteen soldiers. '''Towns *Neu_Berlin *Leipzig *alles *Wolfenstein *Neu_Munchen *Coblenz *Hasselt *Goringen *Zinten *Highland *Strassburg *OstPruessen *Allenstein *Bromberg *Trieste *Breslau *Bad_Neustadt *Cologne *Walting *Kaiserfurt (settlement) *Rostock *Hamburg *Stuttgart Buildings The Architecture of towns in Germany is usually based off of irl German Architecture. Neu_Berlin, the capital of Kaiserreich has the Reichstag, Brandenburg gate, Berliner Auditorium and soon the Berlin Kaiserliche Palast. War on Germans Recently the Kaiserreich has started a "War on Germans" where they have sometimes tried forcing towns to join their nation, resulting in the Kaiserreicher-Fucker war and the hostile relationship the Kaiserreich made with Frankfurt and the Rhiner population in West Germany. Notable people * FrederickIII * xWaazes * Nick56730 * KoningWout * Sivankar * JustNinja02 * Bio_Chemist National newspapers and pop-culture Realpolitik *coming soon* Category:Nation Category:Nations Category:Europe